Te quiero mucho (Pokesilvershipping)
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Ash y Lyra. Lyra pierde en la liga Johto, se siente devastada pero Ash estará ahí para ella y solo para ella. Mi segundo fic escrito para fanficslandia. Espero que les guste. Ash x Lyra Love AALL.


**Hola amigos, esta vez les ofrezco este hermoso y corto trabajo. En sus reviews si quieren que la haga aun más larga pues es gracias a ustedes que puedo seguir. **

**Te quiero mucho (Ash x Lyra)**

-Y el ganador es Paul de Sinnoh-

La liga Johto había comenzado, pero para una persona había acabado. Una chica castaña de graciosas coletas, con un gorro blanco con un moño, corría tristemente por aquel largo pasillo. La castaña encontró un banco, sentándose en él puso ambas manos en su rostro, ella estaba llorando.

-Soy una inútil. Paul tiene razón, jamás me comparare con él, jamás podre derrotarle.- decía la castaña mientras sollozaba. –Soy una perdedora-

Aquella chica había enfrentado a Paul, el rival de Ash y un gran entrenador Pokemon. Ella estaba devastada, pues ella no pudo vencer al Torterra de Paul y a su Gligar, lo peor de todo fueron las palabras que aquel joven le había dicho.

-Flashback-

* * *

_-Perdí- dijo una castaña, quien caía al suelo derrotada. Al otro lado de la arena se encontraba un chico de cabellos morado y vestimenta azul._

_-Y así te osas llamar entrenadora, que patética.- dijo el peli morado con arrogancia._

_-¡cállate!- grito la chica mientras sus ojos se empezaban a volver cristalinos._

_-Creo que deberías de abandonar tu sueño, ni si quiera derrotaste a Gligar, y eso que él es el más débil de todos.-_

_La castaña le dolía el hecho de saber que no pudo derrotar a aquel Gligar, pues aquel entrenador lo cambio y saco al más fuerte solo para humillarla. El torterra arraso con los Pokemon restantes de la castaña, aun si este estaba en desventaja._

_Paul, el rival de Ash en Sinnoh había ido a Johto a competir para hacerse más fuerte, además el aprendió que la ventaja no siempre resulta, lo aprendió de su mayor rival. A él no le molestaba ser odiado por una chica, pero si algo le molestaba es que le dijeran que Ash es más fuerte que él. Aquella chica se lo había dicho antes de la batalla y le había dicho que derroto a Ash._

_-Jamás te compararas conmigo, entiéndelo, si no me pudiste derrotar aquí, jamás me vencerás.-, Paul volteo a ver a la castaña solo para empezar a irse. –Pero sobre todo, jamás te compararas con Ash-_

_-Soy una perdedora- dijo en voz casi baja la castaña. Unas gotas caían al suelo, la castaña se paro rápido y salió corriendo de aquella arena._

* * *

-Fin del Flashback-

-Paul tiene razón. Ash no uso sus Pokemons más fuertes en esa batalla.- más lagrimas caían de aquel bello rostro. Al parecer le había dolido cada palabra de aquel entrenador de Sinnoh. –Ash, en estos momentos debe estar avergonzado de mí. Me enseño y no lo aproveche, cada día que estuve con él lo desperdicie- dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

-Y si te dijera que estoy orgulloso de ti, Lyra- dijo una voz muy familiar para la chica.

Lyra, la chica de graciosas coletas alzo su mirada. Ella noto a un joven de ojos chocolate y cabello negro y desordenado. Vestía una chamarra azul y pantalones de mezclilla negros.

-¿Ash, qué haces aquí?- fue todo lo que dijo la castaña, pues adentro sabía que Ash, estaba avergonzado de ella.

-Te vine a ver a ti- fue todo lo que dijo Ash.

-Pues solo desperdicias tu tiempo, soy una perdedora. Paul lo sabe… y ahora tu también- Lyra tras decir esto oculto su rostro, ella no quería mirar a su mejor amigo. Lagrimas salían y caían en su vestimenta, humedeciéndola.

Ash al ver la actitud de Lyra, la levanta de la silla y la abraza. –Lyra, yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti- dijo aquel joven peli negro. Ash noto como la castaña lo abrazaba más fuerte y hundía su cabeza en el pecho de Ash, y él le abrazaba con mucha calidez.

-Perdóname- dijo Lyra llorando. Ella no se separo su rostro, pues en ese momento el pecho de Ash era el único lugar en donde podía llorar.

-Lyra, no tienes porque disculparte. Eres fantástica, jamás abandones tu mayor sueño- dijo Ash mientras le quitaba su gorro a Lyra y le ponía su gorra, esa gorra característica de él.

Lyra volteo a ver el rostro de su amigo, y soltó una pequeña risa, pues Ash se había puesto el gorro blanco de Lyra y se veía gracioso. –Ash, te ves muy tierno- dijo la castañita, con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Las lágrimas en ese momento cesaron.

-Enserio, tu gorrito se siente extraño- dijo Ash mientras veía como Lyra sonreía al verlo. –Bueno, al menos te queda muy bien mi gorra- dijo Ash al ver lo graciosa que se veía la castaña con su gorra.

Lentamente ambos se acercaron, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y sus labios también. Ellos podían sentir el aliento del otro, y paso. Ambos labios se unieron en un apasionado beso. Poco a poco ambos entrenadores separaron sus labios y se quedaron mirándose. Un gran sonrojo apareció en cada uno.

-Ash- fue todo lo que dijo Lyra.

-Lyra yo… tu… bueno… yo- fue todo lo que dijo, para volver a acercarse a la entrenadora y besarla una vez más.

Ambos se quedaron callados después del segundo beso. Se miraron, una sonrisa adorno los rostros de ambos con un gran sonrojo. Los ojos de Lyra, se estaban llenando de lágrimas, que eran de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-Ash… te quiero- dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba fuertemente al entrenador.

-Lyra, te quiero, ¿quieres ser mí…?-

-Si si quiero ser tu novia- interrumpió Lyra abrazando más fuerte a su novio.

Ash al ver esto la carga y le da otro beso. –Bueno, es hora de comer- dijo Ash mientras llevaba a una castaña en la espalda y su cabeza era adornada por el gorro de ella.

-Tú nunca cambias- dijo Lyra mientras se acomodaba la gorra de Ash, pues sabía que él iba a correr.

Y así es como una chica pierde la liga Johto, pero en cambio se llevo el mejor premio de todos. Aquel chico que tanto le apoyo en sus nuevas aventuras por johto, ese entrenador de gorra roja que dejo su corazón encantado.


End file.
